Ghetti
Ghetti is a HTFF character made by La Coco. Bio Ghetti is a Bearded Collie breed dog that is known by the everyone as the tomboy (gender questioned) girl, but also for being the chef of a local Italian restaurant. Since arriving in Happy Tree Town the people have been in doubt about what is supposed to be Ghetti, man or woman, what the truth few people are interested in getting to the bottom of it, so, they take Ghetti as a boy, however, she is actually a girl, a very masculine girl, and from showing off her strength in front of everyone, flirting with the others ladies, and, as was obvious, showing her big mustache. About her mustache ... it's fake, it started as a joke when she fell asleep at a party and someone glued the fake mustache on her face, which was stuck with industrial glue on the snout, but since she though it was "fashionable" she decided not to take it off, live with it and show her manly appreance... already with this it is clear that Ghetti is not really a character who is aware of trends and also have a very bad sense of fashion (already demonstrated with his attire and look). In her daily life, she works for the main (and only) Italian restaurant in town, working with her entire family in the kitchen, cooking all kinds of meals, as mentioned before, Italian food. Pasta, pizzas and more food with sauces. Her family consists basically of enterely sheeps, something strange at first but makes it clear that Ghetti is actually adopted, but ironically, she is the one in total charge of the restaurant, guiding all the sheeps to cook and commanding the order of this. Of the work, although Ghetti always orders that the kitchen must always be clean she is not very hygienic with herself, given that she always smears tomato sauce on her long hair, she does not like to bathe much we say ... Another doubt put by others is how old she actually is, because Ghetti loves to play with her meatball shaped soccer ball every so often like a child BUT being at the same time the head of a 5-star restaurant, already added this she is more seen as a living enigma, or, also as a weirdo. Currently in her free time plays with the other tree friends and sticks to them, plays football with the hope of one day becoming a professional player and always uses always-hidden-in-her-hair "the longest spaghetti in the world", which is a very long rope of pasta, she uses it as a cowgirl trapping (and sometimes hanging) her friends, well, also looking for other uses as a kind of tool in when face dangers, or something to hold or just play with. Would you like to order a pizza? Personality She is very, very poorly feminine, since she hates pink, cute and girly things and prefers those of the other way, besides, Ghetti likes to flirt with girls, always inviting them to go to her restaurant for a date. In education, she is quite careless about her cleanliness, is very rude in her language and often curse anyone who faces her, loves to make pranks to other tree friends, pranks that usually end up in a really bad way, this is very annoying from her. She does not like to share and can act in a childish way when she does not get what she wants. But, she is good at leading teams, always knowing which is the best option to win, she is also a hard worker when needed, no matter how hard it is. With her family, she proves to be protective but at the same time somewhat teasing, but yes, she will bite you if you dare to attack one of her siblings. Appereance Ghetti has a soft honey-colored fur and a very long and thick blond hair, all covered in tomato sauce, laurel leaves and grated cheese, her snout is different from the other tree friends, this length being similar to the ones canines have, she has 2 fangs and its typical false black mustache. She wears black pants with red stripes, a black "necklace", a cinnamon apron, a mushroom-shaped chef's hat and a green pepper slice on her neck. Relationships Cloe: They are rivals in the gourmet competition, being Cloe the one of the ramens and Ghetti of the spaghetti. Souffle: With her, then, there is not much conflict, since Ghetti loves her meals based on blood and meat. Episodes Starring role Featuring role Appearance Deaths Primarily she would be more lethal than submissive, being already a girl without fear of the obviously lethal things, possess a powerful force and walk with her spaghetti rope that usually gives results more bad than good. Another thing about her is that because of the canine and natural instinct that she possesses, she goes crazy to taste the blood, her crazy taste getting awoken. By tasting it she will look for ways to get more of this, even if it is harming the injured. For Ghetti "blood is the closest thing to sauce, but tastier." Also, even if it doesn't look like it, her soccer ball is extremely heavy inside, being a big part of metal (something she put on to increase her strength in training with this), being that if she hits you with her ball in the face you can get your teeth flying out. Her deaths, in themselves are related when she "ruins" it in one of her attempts to look great, putting herself on the edge of a well-deserved death, she usually gets to hang by accident with her spaghetti rope or damages herself with her ball, they are varied. Its survival ratio is 29%. TBA Injuries TBA Kill count Trivia * About her total authority in the family, is a reference that she is a sheep dog (her breed) that guides the sheeps (her family). * In part of her attitude (and appearance) is based on Gabu, a character from Mad Box Zombies. * Her "necklace" is actually her shirt used as a scarf, the sleeves are hidden behind her hair and makes that effect like that. * Her mustache is a joke to two things, one is about her breed, since the Bearded Collies are very hairy facially, making it look like they have a beard / mustache (and also explains her hair covering her eyes), the other is about a stereotype of the Italians who usually have a mustache in comedy media. * She has a very, very greasy hair. * Despite being obviously Italian, she is also part Scottish. * She is often found playing soccer in her free time. * She has tried to flirt with several girls in the town, she does not usually succeed because of her appearance and vulgarity (besides that some realize her real genre). * How they look her eyes is a mystery. �� Gallery Ghetti px.png Ramenghetti.png|...Dont even know Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Dogs Category:Female Characters Category:Tomboy characters Category:Tan Characters Category:Blonde characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship